


Home

by Dizzy28



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alan/Lora implied. U know the drill, M/M, The OT3 is alive guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has been meaning to ask Kevin to move in, and failing. Destiny seems to take matters into its own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemos9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemos9/gifts).



> More Alan/Kevin post-Legacy fluff. Very much thanking Mnemos9 for encouraging me to write more for this series. 
> 
> Maybe this work should be called The Wonders of Positive Feedback (which might actually be a better title than all the other ones my useless mind can come up with). 
> 
> As I think will become a norm with this series, this fic gets its name from the song 'Home' by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros.

He has been meaning to ask him to move in for days now, the thought always at the forefront of his mind, but, per usual, the right words are never so easily accessible. The house is so quiet with Lora gone again, and solitude has always been his worst enemy. So when Kevin barges into his office, and tells him Sam has kicked him out and he's without a home, all Alan manages is a frown, the half-eaten sandwich he was having clutched dangerously between his hands. A frown, and a low "Huh?".

Which of course makes Kevin settle down on the chair in front of his desk and go on a tirade.

"Kicked me out, man! I mean, I know I told him I was only staying with him for a few days, until I managed to find a place," Alan gets distracted by the memory of the last day he spent under Kevin's roof. Sam was living with them at that point, and Kevin's parents were long gone. Against Alan's insistence that _Kevin would need it when he came back_ , Lora and him had sold the house to a bright-eyed young couple. He drove in front of the house every single day on the way to work, even though it was a serious detour and probably cost him more than a few gallons of gas. He saw the young couple become a family of their own, have a little boy, who reminded him far too much of Sam. He stopped visiting after that, feeling a stab of guilt that Sam couldn't have a father and a mother, and that he was - in his own eyes - such a poor replacement of Flynn.

"Hasn't it?"

Oh. Kevin had kept talking. "Huh?"

Kevin's shoulders heave in a chuckle, a half smile brightening up his face. "You're chatty today."

Alan shakes his head, wiling the memories away as he reaches up in a natural gesture and snatches his glasses away from his face, surprisingly having the presence of mind to leave the sandwich on the desk instead of smashing it against his own face. He feels like he's going to do something horribly embarrassing any moment, and he both hates and loves Kevin for making him feel like this.

He busies himself cleaning his already spotless glasses. "Sorry, Kevin, it's been a long day."

Kevin gives him a wave of his hand, taking no offense, if anything because he is prone to not listening, either. "I was saying that I haven't been living with Sam for so long, have I?" Flynn scratched his head distractedly. "Only since I came back. A couple of weeks?"

Alan gives a snort, returning the glasses to his face. "One month and two weeks."

Flynn just nods, like 'a couple of weeks' could perfectly mean six, in that little world of his. "So anyway, we argued, and I think not even my natural charms are going to get me back in that house any time soon, so..."

Alan's eyes narrow. "So?" A little voice reminds him of what he's been trying to ask Kevin all week. Good chance to ask? **Great** chance to ask.

"Well, you know..." _He's basically inviting himself to move in._ "I hate to ask you this, you know? I feel like a cheap bastard, but..." _SPEAK, ALAN. SPEAK._ "What did you do with the money you got from my old place?"

Alan is taken aback for a moment, mouth half open already (and thank God he hadn't started to speak yet). Kevin frowns at him, and Alan feels color rise to his cheeks. He clears his throat, playing with the fabric of his suit.

Clears his throat again before speaking, for good measure. "We put it in Sam's college fund."

Kevin nods, letting out a soft ' _Ah_ '. Sam had been in college for all of two years before dropping out.

"All gone?"

Alan shakes his head. "Half of it." Kevin seems so hopeful Alan wishes he could go back a couple of years and forbid Sam's outrageous shopping. As if Sam would have listened to him anyway. "He spent the rest on his apartment. And a Yamaha."

Kevin sighs, resting his face on his hands. "At least the kid has good taste."

"Yeah." Alan answers, an awkward silence falling over them.

Alan wants to ask, he really does, and he's going to, once all the ways Kevin could shoot his offer down stop flashing through his mind. Thankfully Kevin doesn't speak during the parade of embarrassing replies; he just sits there, looking at little lost, probably regretting spending all that money on reopening the arcade - nothing but a nostalgic gesture, they both know it.

"Listen, Kevin," his words seem awfully loud on the silent office, and Flynn starts, jumping a little on his seat, earning an apologetic smile from Alan, "you could always..." He stops speaking, even though he knows Kevin is listening, and Alan's sure he would find him cocking his head in that adorable way of his, if he could only take his eyes off his own hands. "Move in with me?" He does sneak a look up this time, and he finds a grin on Kevin's face the size of Texas.

"Yeah?" The warm tone makes something inside Alan's belly flutter, and he would have laughed at the fact that he was getting butterflies in his stomach at age 60, but he is too busy realizing he never considered Kevin might accept.

"Of course. If you want."

Kevin gives him a knowing smile. "And this is a spur of the moment decision? From Alan Bradley?" Alan could waste his time pretending to be offended by the accusation, for all the good it would do him, but he simply shrugs.

"Maybe not exactly spur of the moment, no." He admits, fidgeting slightly. "Look, do you want to move in, or not?" Sometimes - scratch that, **often** \- Kevin's teasing grates on his nerves, and if his voice is a little more high pitched than normal, he isn't embarrassed by it. Much.

"Yes."

Alan can't help the grin that breaks on his own face, a smile that seems to start somewhere in the vicinity of his toes, and warms his whole body on the way up. He moves his chair slightly to the right, opening a drawer and getting a set of keys out, putting them on the other side of the table, in front of Kevin.

"You might still regret it." Flynn announces, reaching towards the keys hesitantly.

"No, I won't." And he says a big _screw you_ to his old 'No public displays of attention in the workplace' rule by reaching over the desk to cup the back of Kevin's neck gently and pull him into a kiss.


End file.
